Life After Gale
by ameliaapond
Summary: Peeta has been saved from the Capitols cluches. But what happens after President Snow finds out that Katniss and Peeta are getting married? What will he make the newlyweds do? Will Katniss Leave all her memories about Gale behind? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys, I'm back! With a Different Genre! I'm Evil! Hahahahah so, here we go!**_

_I sat in a softly padded chair, While Flausius, Octavia, and Venia work feverishly over my entire body polishing and de-hairing every square inch of my almost flawless Bodice._

_I was Naked, but it didn't bother me anymore. After 3 years of getting to know these Capitol residents, I have finally befriended them. But my favorite Capitol resident is my Stylist for the past 3 Hunger Games, Cinna. After he was Beaten and captured during the Quarter Quell I can't believe he still wants to have anything to do with me._

_Once the Quarter Quell was over, they kidnapped Johanna Mason and My Fiancée Peeta Mellark as well, to try and scavenge up information to my where-abouts, so they could end the rebellion; of good. But thankfully Haymitch didn't release any information to Johanna or Peeta. So really, they should have captured Finnick, or better yet, me. They let Peeta and Johanna goes, saying some lie about "Having internal injuries which only the Capitol could fix. They needed special treatment so they could survive". We all knew they were lying, but we couldn't infiltrate the Capitol for lying. During the six months that Peeta was trapped in "living Hell" I finally found out that I could return the loving adoration that he felt for me. He was ecstatic when I told him. His icy blue eyes were on fire. After that, we started dating on our own accord. After 1 and a half years of dating, he proposed and I gladly accepted and that is why I am here today._

_Waiting for my prep team to finish me off for a full scale Capitol wedding. Peeta and I didn't choose it, President Snow did. The survivors of the district 12 bombings and the Rebels from district 13 tried to fight the Capitol, but there is no point, we would lose._

_Gale hasn't spoken to me since he found out about the engagement. He got really angry at me and went on a destroying spree then smashed Peeta's front windows. After that he slid down the wall into a rose bush and started to sob. I chased after him, but I lost him at "Mockingjay Manor" __**(A/N that's where they hold the rebellion meetings). **__ I went back to my house thinking Gale went back to his house; But Peeta called Mother and told her that Gale is on his front porch. I raced over there to see a bloody Gale sitting on the porch swing while Peeta was standing at his front path. I gave him a kiss, Just to annoy Gale. _

Peeta was calm and collected, so was I, until I saw the busted window of Peeta's lounge room. I screamed and cussed at him asking him

"What is wrong with you Gale? I can do whatever I want with my life! I don't need to get your permission for everything! You're not my father! I can marry whoever I want too; it's not you who can decide my life"

"But Katniss, I lo-"

"Don't use that word for you and me! You were the one who was too scared to tell me you loved me! If you could stop being selfish for one lone minute and congratulate us instead of thinking about yourself!"

"Katniss calm down" Peeta whispered in my ear

"No Peeta! He needs to hear this! There are so many girls out there Gale that would shoot each other just to get a smile out of you! Now leave" I said to him, pointing to the gate.

Gale took one last pained look at me and practically ran out of the Victor's Village. I broke there, watching the Pain take over his beautiful features.

Peeta swept me up into his arms and took me up to his room. I sobbed into his chest for a good hour before the last salt water tear leaked from the end of my eye. I sniffled. Peeta looked down at me through his long gold lashes.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I think. I'm so sorry you had to witness that" I replied

"Hey, don't feel bad, He overreacted"

"Are you tired?" he asked

"Yeah. Do you think I could sleep here?" I asked

"Sure" he said while he carried me over to his bed.

He placed me onto the soft mattress. He lay down while I placed my head on his damp shirt.

_I winced away from the memory, which caused my prep team to look at me skeptically. I shook my head; in that one movement it said "don't worry". This was gonna be a long day._

_**OK! I'm finished! Now let me know what you think. Just click the review button**_

_**They make my day!**_

_**Steph xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 3

Hahaahahahahahh! I tricky dicked you! Hahahahah

Here is chapter 2!

The wedding was beautiful. The whole of District 13 was covered in white and pastel pink. The only down side was that President Snow and his never ending line of filming crew. They followed Peeta and I everywhere we went. I didn't expect anything less, mainly because "the Mockingjay is marring the Boy with the bread". I just had to smile and occasionally talk, but Peeta did most of the talking, everybody knows that he has a way with words.

Caesar was there too, interviewing us about everything that was happening in District "14". President Snow and his followers didn't want anybody to know that District 13 was in fact, not a nuclear wasteland. Because the thick as a plank Capitol residents to know that all of the newscasts they have been watching since the bombing if 13, were staged. So they made up that the Capitol was so generous that the survivors of the 12 bombings, that they build another District.

XxX

Peeta and I sat at an overly large crystal table. Nearby, is President Snow and his escorts are on the right side while mother , Prim and Peeta's only living Family Jai; The rest of his family was burnt to a crisp in the bombings.

All of a sudden there was a loud noise from outside the cedar door. Gale, a drunk Gale came barging through the door, with 6 or 7 Peacekeepers inches away from him.

"Hello Katniss. I see I was a little late with my intrusion. But I might just take a seat next to my mother" He slurred.

He went and took a seat next to one of Greasy Sae's granddaughters, Amanda. H slung his arm around her shoulders and started to kiss her. Sloppy, drunk kisses. Vick and Rory began to snicker.

"Gale, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, wasn't I invited? Because look here" He pulled a piece of crumpled cream paper out of his stained jacket. He stumbles up to our table and it down on the table. I calmly un-laced my fingers from Peeta's and picked up the paper. It read:

"

_Dear Mr. Gale Hawthorne,_

_You are invited to Katniss Daisy Everdeen and Peeta Rry Mellark's Wedding_

_When: 23__rd__ July. Ceremony: 1pm, Reception: 3pm – 9pm_

_Where: Berry Hall, Mockingjay Manor, District 13_

_R.S.V.P: Ms Lacey Everdeen_

_Ph: 011-877-113_

"Gale, I uninvited you after the fight, remember?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I remember. But, if everybody in the district and others" pointing to Finnick, Annie and President Snow "I thought I would come" He Said.

I looked down at Peeta hoping that he would have something to say. He shrugged, mouthing "sorry".

"I didn't wanna be the only one, who is sitting in their lounge room drinking their sorrows away. I love you Katniss. I was sure when you admitted to Peeta that you didn't love him, you would come to me and say you wanted me. I waited two years Katniss, TWO years. Then he proposed to you. I was devastated. I didn't know what to do. I thought you were doing it just to please Snow. But when I came over to your house. Peeta and Your house, and I say how lovey dovey you looked at each other, without any cameras around, I knew that you guys were real. At that moment I wanted to die. But I knew you have seen so much destruction and sorrow in your life that I went to drinking. I haven't been sober for 4 months. And it's all your fault Peeta. If you never existed, Katniss and I would be together. So Katniss, even though you have seen so much death in your short life, be ready for more" Gale Stated

He pulled a very menacing looking knife out of one of the hidden pockets in his jacket. He just stabbed Peeta in the stomach. Peeta's eyes widened, then his hands went straight to the wound putting pressure onto it.

Gale just stared at the cut, with a small be noticeable smirk on his lips.

"Bye bye Peeta and Bye bye Gale" Gale said

Gale held the knife high above his head, and then in one swift movement, he plunged the knife into his heart.

His late words were "I blame you Katniss" Then he collapsed onto the ground. Dead.


	3. Chapter 4

I'm back! Here we go! Chapter 3! I promise that in future chapters it will be more Happy, But as you know, The Hunger Games isn't a very happy book.

I sat there, in shock for minutes. My best friend is dead, and my husband is wounded badly. He sat next to me, grimacing in pain, gritting his teeth trying not to scream.

Mother rushed over to him, ripping some of his black dress pants, to stop the blood staining his hands. The guarding peacekeepers took Gale's pale, bleeding body out of the room with Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posy following close behind. Mother started to yell orders to Prim about getting herbs from the house. I got up from my chair, and slowly backed away from them. Once I was far enough away, I ran. As far as my 3 inch heels will let me. I stopped in the plaza ditching them.

I stopped when I reached the boarder if District 13, on the outskirts of a forest. I slumped against one of the near trees, and slumped down into the mossy ground, and cried. No, wait, sobbed. My heart breaking in the prosess. It's all my fault. It's always my fault.

"What if Peeta doesn't survive?" "What if he goes into a coma?"

All these questions were swimming through my head, and then I heard rustling, which snapped me out of my trance. Somebody emerges from behind the trees. Jai. I quickly wiped away my tears. "Hey little sis" Jai said, sitting down next to me.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be with Peeta?" I sniffled.

"Nah, he will be fine without me. He's a fighter, you would know" He stated, exhaling a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I spose"I whispered.

It was silent for a few moments."Come on Sissy, everybody is looking for you, good thing I followed you" Jai said, extending a hand to help me up.

We walked back to Peeta and my house. We entered; I closed my eyes and walked up the stairs. I re-opened the when we entered my bedroom so I could get changed. Jai exited saying he will be in Peeta's room. I got changed into a simple pair of jeans and button up shirt. I exited the room, walking down the hallway, walking to the spare room.

I entered the room, which Peeta was inside. Peeta lay straight on the bed, still conscious. "Katniss" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

" Peeta, I am so-"

"No Katniss, Please don't blame you, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" He said, caressing my cheek.

"No he was" I muttered. Peeta chuckled the winced.

I sat myself on to the bed, lying down next to Peeta. I went on top of him and hugged him, every inch, locking my legs around his waist. I inhaled his scent and locking my fingers in his soft, blonde hair. And I kissed him.

"Uhh, I'm gonna go" Jai said, bolting out of the room

Peeta sat up, pulling my weakly onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry for Gal-"

"No Peeta, please, please don't talk about him"

After that we resumed kissing until someone rudely interrupted.

"You know sweetheart, you really should lock the door if you are gonna ho something that explicit, it hurts my eyes" Haymitch said, taking a swig out of his bottle.

"Go away Haymitch" Peeta groaned, attaching our lips again.

"Katniss, Go all out. It would really piss Haymitch off" Peeta whispered into my ear.

We started to kiss more feverously, pulling at each other's hair, until we heard the shudders of cameras. I stopped kissing Peeta, unlocking my fingers from his hair and my legs from his waist. I looked beside me, and there stands President Snow and his disciples.

"Sorry to intrude Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, But Peeta do you think I could borrow your lovely wife for a few minutes?" Snow asked

"No, of course! But please bring her back soon" Peeta said, causing Snow to let out a strained laugh.

"Come back soon" Peeta whispered

"I will" I replied Kissing his forehead and exiting the room.

I followed Snow out into the hallway. He grabbed tightly onto my wrists.

"Ok Katniss Let I make it loud and clear. You're married now, to the man of your dreams. Do you know what happens after marriage, don't you?" he questioned.

I shook my head

"Babies" he replied

"You will be a mentor in the next Hunger Games, and you will be pregnant. If you're not, I will kill of your family. One by one" He said, spitting bloody saliva into my face

"Remember that Katniss, I own you now. You have to do what I say, otherwise I will harm you and the ones you love" He spat, and then he was gone.

I walk back to the room that Peeta was asleep in, his chest rising and falling with every intake of breath. I climbed into the bed with him, his arms encircling me. Silent tears ran down my face, with my breath hitching loudly, Startling Peeta out of his slumber.

"What did Snow want?"He asked

"Just telling me that we will be mentors this year. He thinks that Haymitch is a bad influence" I lied

"Oh, we already know that though" Peeta replied

"Yeah. He was just checking, making sure we don't sleep in on reaping day I suppose" I laughed humorlessly.

"Oh, ok then" He said.

"Yeah, and Katniss, next time, please don't lie" he said, kissing my forehead. Then he went to sleep.

He left me to ponder what he just said about lying.

"Oh" I whispered, "He knows"

"Mmm, hmm" He replied.


	4. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Thank you for all the great reviews!

Here is Chapter 4!

I woke up in the middle of the night. The same as I have for the past 2 and ½ years. I woke up from a nightmare. Peeta's arms weren't there to protect me. Well, they were there, but he was sound asleep and I didn't scream or anything. I really want to go back to sleep. But I really need to pee.

I slowly and carefully get out of bed, making sure the shift of weight didn't wake Peeta. I tip-toed into the bathroom. The sun wasn't up yet, which meant Haymitch would still be up. I would go Talk to him, but I'm too tired. I went back into bed, I fell asleep straight away .Then I wish I hadn't.

I was dreaming that I was in the meadow in District 12. Peeta and my family were having a picnic. Jai and Peeta's other brother, Ryen, I think, were playing capture the flag with Prim. Mother was talking to Peeta's parents, her eyebrows furrowed. Peeta and I were lying on a separate picnic rug, with Peeta twirling a piece of stray hair around his finger, while whispering things on my ear. With my Capitol ears, I could hear the faint sound of buzzing, but I shook it off. Stupidly.

About 5 minutes after, we were through a shield over Peeta and me, and fired.

Bullets went everywhere. If they didn't hit anybody, they were embedded into the tree trunks. Jai ran in front of Prim trying to protect her. It didn't work. A Sniper went over to Jai, Shooting him Multiple times until he fell. He then got prim, I was screaming at him to stop, to kill me rather than her, but I don't think he can hear me. He grabbed her around the neck and snap. He shot her afterwards, just in case. I collapsed onto the ground, crying. Peeta was still screaming, until, finally the shooting stopped ad the snipers went away, not before they pulled off the shield. They left us to look at the mangled bodies of our loved ones.

A Figure came out from behind the trees, pulling of their helmet, to reveal a 16 year old looking boy, with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

He walked over to us, towering over both of us.

"I'm gonna make it clear and simple. Run away. Get as far away as you can from here. Snow is going to force you Katniss" He said

"What do you mean?" Peeta Questioned

"Do you remember the talk you and Snow were having Katniss. If you don't fulfill his wish he will force you." He said

"How do you know all this? You from the Capitol, you're the bad people" I said

"Well actually, I'm from district 5, I tried to start a rebellion, but failed. So instead of turning me into an Avox, he turned me into his personal Sniper. I promise, I didn't shoot" The Boy said, showing us his gun, still full of bullets.

"Please Katniss"

I wake up in a sweat, gasping for air. I jumped out of bed and ran straight down the stairs, right past Haymitch (A/N Oh yeah, Haymitch lives with them, it forces him to be kinda clean). I run out the door, bolting to Mother and Prim's house, Just outside Mockingjay Manor. I knocked on the door, a little bit too loud for so early in the morning. The door creaks open, to reveal a very tired looking and annoyed Prim.

"Your alive!" I exclam, Pulling her into a hug.

"Umm, of course, you saw Mother and me last night. We were going to stay, but Haymitch told me that you guys needed some privacy. He said that if anything happened he would call someone. Is everything alright" Prim asked

"Yeah, he's fine. Sorry, I thought you-"I couldn't finish

"Umm, of you don't mind Katniss, I might go back to bed" Prim said while shutting the door.

I walked back to the house, where Haymitch was waiting on the porch.

"What was that all about sweetheart?" Haymitch asked.

"I had a bad dream, I mean, a really bad dream" I replied.

"Well come on, tell me about it" He said, egging me on.

I told him about the dream, every gruesome detail.

"Umm Katniss, can I see the back of your neck?" Haymitch asked

"Umm, okay?" I replied, lifting up my brunette hair from the back of my neck. I felt Haymitch's cold hand on my neck and a little tug on my neck.

"Ah, Ha!" Haymitch exclaimed.

I turned around, letting my hair fall back into place. In his hand was a small, square drive.

I looked at him question ally.

"It's called a T.I.C.K. . (A/N I know! Creative!)But how did it get there?" Haymitch stated.

"Did you hug everybody at the wedding?" Haymitch asked.

"Everybody except Snow and his deciples" I stated.

"Yes! He got it on you!" Haymitch yelled.

"Slow down, who got the T.I.C.K on me?" I questioned.

"Did the soldier in your dream have Red hair and blue eyes?" He asked.

"Yeah, He was very tall as well" I said.

"That boy, in your dream, is Addison Randford. He's our "Mole"- he made air quotes while saying this "in the Capitol. President Snow brought him because he is the son of my old escort, Glitter. When we started to plan the rebellion, Glitter said that her son would help. He is one of Snow's made the T.I.C.K to try and get you to run away." Haymitch Babbled.

"I have to go, don't I?" I asked.

"Only if you want to. But I would wait until Peeta is better. I will call Glitter when he is. But Katniss, I would start packing know. For you and Peeta" He replied, pointing towards the stairs.

"Thank you Haymitch, for everything" I said. Standing up and hugging him. He seemed a bit surprised at first, but then un-stiffened.

"Don't mention it sweetheart" He said, pulling away.

Now Go! Pack!" he said.

I ran up the stair, into Peeta and my room, getting the suitcases out from under the bed, and started to pack.

XXX

Thanks so much guys! I have a plot twist for you in the coming chapters!

Thanks to Tilda for giving me the idea!

StellaHale xx


End file.
